percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Traitors
Hopefully it's good. ^^ Title gives a hint to further in the story... -wink wink- by Bluestar1776. Chapter 1 “Hi,” I muttered as someone walked by. “Hi. What’s your name? Nice weather we’re having.” Most of the people just ignored me. Well, ignored me or looked at me like I was a total freak. Which I didn’t mind, probably because I was. When I was little – four or five at the oldest – my parents had abandoned me. So, I pretty much lived on the streets now. I lived in an abandoned grocery store. It was pretty nice, in all truth; hadn’t been abandoned for long. There was still some cash in the register when I first found it, enough to get me about a month’s worth of cheap food. They had a I-CEE machine, and a fridge full of Dr Pepper. Pretty much all I needed to live on. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. There was only one person it could be. “Knock, knock,” Brock muttered. He walked in and set down several carry-out boxes. They smelled like Chinese food. “Ooh, what’d you get?” I asked. “I’m starving.” I opened up one of the boxes. Each of them had been stuffed with food. “How did you get this much?” I asked him in amazement. He shrugged. “Took some cash out of the register, went to Super China Buffet, told them I wanted seven buffets-to-go, stuffed ’em with food.” He plopped down on the couch we’d brought in about a week ago. He looked over and grinned at me. “Hey, while I was there, I saw something weird,” he told me. “They had a sign that said ‘no shirt, no shoes, no service.’ Well, that doesn’t mention a thing about pants. Do they think as long as they got a shirt and shoes on they can walk in and eat? I think seeing a person without pants on would be a lot more disturbing than seeing them without a shirt,” he pointed out. I laughed. “Maybe they thought it sounded catchy because all of the words started with ‘s’. They thought it was so clever, they completely forgot about pants.” Brock was my best friend. He was about two years older than me. He’d been abandoned too, and we’d often helped each other shoplift or beg for food. Naturally, when I’d found the grocery store, I’d offered to let him stay with me. “So,” he said, taking a bite of eggroll, “I met this weird horse-thing today. Said it was a ‘centaur’ named ‘Chiron’ and that he was going to take me to a ‘special place’ for ‘people like me’.” “What you do?” I asked. He shrugged. “Called him insane and slapped him, naturally.” Suddenly, there was a pounding on the door. “What do you want?” I yelled in my best friendly manner. A man with pale blond hair and ice-blue eyes stepped in, followed by several other dudes in stupid-looking armor. The blond dude was like, seriously hot. Which was weird; I usually wasn’t attracted to guys with blond hair and blue eyes. I hated dudes who looked all pretty-pretty and talked about how awesome they were, and they usually had blond hair and blue eyes. I usually went for the shaggy-brown or black hair, funny, treats me like I’m a friend not a girl who he’s just being around because I’m hot. The man smiled coldly. “Another bunch of half-bloods, eh?” I smiled back. “Another insane dude, eh? You with the horse guy?” He frowned. “Not in the least,” he growled. “My name is Luke.” Chapter 2 “Ooh, scary,” I muttered. “Want an I-CEE?” Brock said dully. “We got Chilly Cherry and Blueberry Blizzard.” “You think you’re so clever,” Luke snapped. “But maybe this will give you a change of mind.” One of the dudes in the stupid armor walked in with a young girl in handcuffs. Her black hair was messy and her green eyes panicked. I knew who she was instantly. “Let her go!” I kicked one of the nearest soldiers in the shin, making him yelp and fall to the ground. I glared at Luke. That was Becca. She was only about nine years old, and Brock and I had found her wondering the streets like us about a year ago. She lived here as well. Man, how many kids were abandoned these days? I stomped over and stood as tall as I could so I was nose-to-nose with Luke. He didn’t seem intimidated. In fact, he seemed a bit amused. “What’s your name?” He asked me. “Victoria, if you must know,” I sniffed. He smirked. “Well, Victoria, I’m here to tell you that you and your friends here are special.” “So you ARE with the horse dude!” Brock yelled. Luke rolled his eyes. “No.” He turned back to me. “So, Victoria. Have you ever heard of the Greek gods?” I glared at him. “Dude, I’ve never been inside a school in my life. I spend my time trying to steal Big Macs from McDonalds, not learn about stuff you would in Ancient History.” “Well,” he continued, as if I’d never spoken, “they are real. They live here, in New York City. Empire State Building. Six-hundredth floor. And, occasionally, they have children with mortals. They are called demigods, or half-bloods. You and your friends are three of them.” “So you ARE insane!” Brock yelled. Becca, who had gotten free of her handcuffs and now was sitting criss-crossed on the couch next to Brock, twirled her finger around her ear and mouthed the word “crazy”. Luke ignored them and went on. “However, the gods care not for their children. Which is why I and my army are fighting for the Titans, who will overcome the gods and rule the world!” I just stared at him. He pursed his lips. “I will give you and your friends one day to decide whether you will join us or be killed.” With that, he signaled to his army and walked out. “Well,” Brock coughed, “he’s completely insane.” I murmured in agreement and sat down on the couch. I was getting ready to eat my dinner when another pounding came to the door. “Aww, come on!” I complained. “Can’t we get some peace around here?” A few people walked in. I had to admit, they looked even stranger than Luke and his army had. There was a man in an orange Hawaiian shirt and purple running shoes, a creature with the chest and above of a human and the torso of a horse, and a dude with eyeballs all over him. Becca gaped at them and nearly dropped her carry-out box. The horse dipped his head politely, while the man in the Hawaiian shirt looked like he was about to steal our Chinese. “Hello,” Mr. Horse said. “I am Chiron, director of Camp Half-Blood.” Chapter 3 (A/N: Sorry if this chapter seems rushed, I wanted to just get the heck to Camp-Half Blood. :P) "Hello," I said nervously. "Camp What-What?" Becca echoed. "Camp Half-Blood," the dude in the Hawaiian shirt said iritably. Chiron smiled apologetically. "Excuse Dionysus," he told us. "He's a bit grumpy with demigods." "Because they're idiots," Dionysus muttered. "Demigods?" I asked, confused. "A child of a human and a god," Chiron explained. "And you three are demigods." I blinked. "No, you see, sir," I explained, "we were abandoned when we were young." Chiron shook his head. "Natural," he murmered, half to himself. Dionysus tapped his foot impatiently. "Come on, then! Hurry up!" Chiron nodded. "It is time to go to Camp Half-Blood," he told us. "You will be safe there." He gestured towards a long white van with a big strawberry painted on the side. Usually, I wouldn't have trusted him, but I wasn't waiting for Luke to get back so we could deal with him. Becca and I climbed in, but Brock stayed put. I realized that he hadn't spoken the entire time. "Brock," I called softly. I waved for him. He locked eyes with me. "No," he said suddenly. Becca tipped her head. "No?" He blinked. "No," he repeated. "I'm not going. Luke was right. The gods don't care about us. They abandoned us and left us to live on the streets." Suddenly a shape appeared over Brock's head. A little flickering set of yellow wings. I glanced at Chiron. He lifted his head. "Brock, you have been claimed by your Olympian parent. You are the son of Nike, goddess of victory." "Nike?" Becca asked. "Isn't that a brand of shoes?" Dionysus snorted. "They were named for Nike," Chiron explained. "See?" I told Brock. "They do care. Otherwise they wouldn't have claimed you." Brock shook his head. "I'm not going." "Very well," Chiron sighed. "We should be going." The eyeball dude climbed into the driver's seat. Dionysus and Chiron got in as well. The last thing I saw as we pulled away was Brock, all alone in the grocery store, the flickering wings still over his head. Chapter 4 When we first got to Camp Half-Blood, I didn't know what to think. There were strange goat creatures (Chiron called them 'satyrs'), campers swordfighting, and a dragon guarding a pine tree. I walked around, gazing in awe. I was staring at a few satyrs playing volleyball when I bumped into another camper. "Watch where you're going!" He snapped. He was pretty cute; shaggy black hair, a black T-shirt and ripped jeans, and a WWII aviator's jacket. "Sorry!" I yelped. "I'm new." "S'okay," he muttered as he stood up. He held out his hand. "I'm Nico, son of Hades." I blushed. "I'm Victoria, daughter of... I'm not entirely sure." He grinned. "Yeah, well, just watch where you're going. If I was an Ares kid, I would have introduced your face to Mr. Toilet." I tipped my head. "Ares?" "The god of war," Nico explained. "His kids are..." He twirled his finger around his ear. I laughed. "Thanks for the heads-up." He nodded. "See you later," he said. Then he walked off to a solid black cabin with skulls for steps - the cabin of Hades. I kept walking until I spotted Becca, chatting with a blonde-haired girl outside the Hermes cabin. She waved for me. "Hey, Victoria!" She called. "Come meet Holly." I walked over and nodded to the blonde-haired girl. "Hi, I'm Holly," she said, smiling cheerfully. "Victoria," I grunted. "Nice to meet you," she said happily. One look and I knew. I didn't like her. First of all, she was covered in flowers. Flowers on her shoes, her shirt, her purse... I didn't do flowers. Or purses, for that matter. As if she could tell what I was thinking, she smiled. "Don't worry," she told me. "Hermes is the god of messangers and travelers, but he's also the god of thieves." She smiled wickedly at me. Just then, another guy walked by. He had black hair, green eyes, and an orange T-shirt, as most campers did. He smiled and waved at us. My jaw dropped. I turned to Holly. "Who is that?" I stuttered. She grinned. "Percy Jackson. Poseidon's son." "Poseidon... like, the god of the sea?" Holly nodded. "Yep, that's him. Percy's his only known demigod kid." I was about to ask more questions, but I heard Chiron calling for us. "Victoria, Becca, Holly, time for dinner!" He called. Together, the three of us walked off. I was going to like this place. Chapter 5 Dionysus hit his spoon against his glass for attention. "Well," he said, "I'm not very happy to announce that we have two new brats to deal with. Becca and Victoria. Hoo-ray. You'll bunk in the Hermes cabin until your parents decide to claim you." A few friendlier campers waved and said hello to us. One of them, I noticed, was the Percy Jackson guy Holly had told me about. Everyone stood up and began walking towards the fire in the middle of the dining area. They scraped part of their meal into the fire and murmered a god's name. Holly walked up to us. "It's an offering," she explained. "Gods like burnt food." Becca shrugged. I was worried that I didn't have a god to offer my food to. Every other camper was saying their Olympian parent's name. Before I knew it, I was next in line. I stepped forward, but suddenly everyone gasped. They were staring at Becca and I. I turned around to look at Becca. And above her head was a flickering shape, like the one that had showed up above Brock's when Nike claimed him. It was a sea-green trident. I tried to look at whatever was above my head, but I couldn't see anything. Chiron stepped forward, smiling. "Becca, daughter of Poseidon!" Percy and another, larger camper came over to greet her. For some reason, I had trouble looking at the other camper's face. Chiron gestured to me. I held my breath. "Victoria, daughter of Hades!" I gasped. Hades. God of the Underworld. Then I remembered something. Sitting alone at the Hades table was Nico di Angelo. I glanced at him. He looked up at me, and his lips twitched into a smile. The campers cheered. I scraped part of my meal into the flames. "Hades," I murmered. Then I went down and sat next to my half-brother. "Congratulations," he murmered. We mainly ate our meal in silence. When we were finished, Nico led me to the Hades cabin. I wished Becca good luck with her Poseidon brothers. Nico swung open the jet black door. He flicked on the dim lights, and I could tell I loved the cabin. It was like Holly's worst nightmare. Swords hung on the wall. Everything was jet black. I walked over and sat down the few things I'd brought with me on the bottom, currently unused bunk. Nico scanned the weapons until he found a short black sword. He handed it to me. "Welcoming gift," he smiled. "Stygian iron. Quite helpful for kids of Hades. We can call forth the dead that way!" Now, any other girl would have screamed and ran out of the cabin. But I'd always liked creepy stuff like that. "Sweet," I muttered. Somewhere in the distance, a horn sounded. Nico grinned at me. "Time for capture the flag." Chapter 6 This was not your average summer camp game of Capture the Flag. As we walked out of the cabin, Nico tried to explain things to me. "Alright," he said. "The goal is to get the enemy's flag to our side, while making sure they don't get our flag. Currently, our enemy are the Ares, Hephaestus, Demeter, Dionysus, and Aphrodite cabins. We're teamed up with the Poseidon, Athena, Apollo, and Hermes cabins." I nodded as we walked to where all of the campers were gathered. They all had some sort of weapon, so I took out my new sword. I saw Holly with a group of Hermes kids. She leaned on a bronze sword with a huge, flower-shaped emerald on the handle. Becca was chatting happily with her, a bronze knife in her hand. It had a blue wave mark on the handle. Probably a gift from Percy. Let's give all the nine-year olds knives! I tried to figure out who was on my side. A girl with blonde hair and gray eyes was talking to Percy, so I guessed she must be on our side. On the other side was a girl with dark hair and a spear in her hand. It flickered with red light. She give me a murderous look. "Clarisse," Nico muttered. "Counseler for the Ares cabin. Stay away from her if you don't want to die." Woah, wait, woah. Die? Chiron whistled for attention. "Most of you know the rules," he called. "No maiming or killing. All magical items allowed." He dipped his head and blew a whistle. Everyone started running in different directions. Holly ran over to us. Percy and the girl with blonde hair was behind him, as well as Becca. All of the campers on our side got into a huddle. "Ok," Holly started giving orders. "Percy, Tyson, Annabeth, Chris. You lead an attack to get the flag. Becca, Victoria, Nico, Malcolm, Kayla. Defense. Don't let them get near the flag. I'll go with Percy's group." She held up her sword and ran into the forest. Having no clue what I was doing, I scrambled after Nico. Becca followed. "So what are we doing?" I panted as I tried to keep up with my brother. "You, Becca and I are going to guard the border. Kayla and Malcolm - Apollo and Athena kids - are going to guard the flag." I nodded. Becca and I ran after Nico as he set for the border. He whistled. A moment later, a huge - I mean huge - black dog bounded up. "This is Mrs. O'Leary," Nico told us. "She's going to be helping us tonight." He turned to the dog. "Go find Clarisse and distract her." Mrs. O'Leary's tail wagged and she bounded off towards the other side of the forest. Nico, Becca and I stood there for what seemed like a long time. Then, I heard the pounding of feet and the clanking of armor. Campers came from behind, our flag in their hands. Nico yelled and attacked the girl who was holding the flag. He managed to rip it out of her hands, and then he threw it to me. "Get it to the other side!" He yelled. I nodded and starting running. Nico and Becca managed to keep the other campers away from me. I could see the enemy's flag when I saw something that almost stopped my heart. Standing in front of me, Luke at his side, was Brock. (A/N: Surprise POV in next chapter!) Goodbye, on this note. As you've heard, this wiki is being deleted. It saddens me that I couldn't finish my first story. We'll never know what happened. Should I continue this story? Yes No Category:PG-Rated Story